fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mega Man series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes an interaction between the Mega Man series and the Tekken series (Street Fighter X Tekken section), Marvel Super Heroes (Capcom) series (Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter section) and Minna to Series (Street Fighter × All Capcom section), as well as an interaction between the Street Fighter and Sonic series (Mega Man #51 section). Mega Man X Mega Man X features the Hadouken, the iconic projectile technique used by many Street Fighter characters, as an extra ability X can unlock. As the technique itself is referenced and treated as the actual Hadouken in-story, this instance becomes a type 1 link. The player can unlock the Light Capsule containing the move after obtaining all other collectables in the game, then chosing Armored Armadillo's stage and reaching its end without being hurt, then climbing the top of the rock wall found there. Doing so three or four times makes the Capsule appear, along with an hologram of Dr. Light wearing Ryu's iconic gi and headband. X can perform the Hadouken by doing the standard motion (down, down-forward, forward) and the shoot button, but only while at full health. Doing so makes X project a Hadouken from his hands forward as he yells its name (providing the only in-game instance of a voiced line). The Hadouken is extremelly powerful, killing enemies and most bosses in a single strike. This technique is featured in the game's remake for PSP, Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, with updated graphics and visuals. The Hadouken is also unlocked, alongside the Shoryuken from Mega Man X2, as a set in the two Game Boy Color games, Mega Man Xtreme and Mega Man Xtreme 2. In the English version of both games, they are referred as the "Shotokan moves", using the name Capcom USA gave to Ryu and Ken's fighting style in localizations. MMX_hadouken_capsule.jpg|Dr. Light wearing Ryu's clothes in the original game MMMHX_Hadouken_light.jpg|Dr. Light's appearance in Maverick Hunter X Mega Man X2 In much a similar vein to the previous game's Hadouken secret move, Mega Man X2 features a secret Light Capsule which gifts X with the Shoryuken, another fixture technique of the Street Fighter series. Unlike the complicated process in the previous game, the Shoryuken can be found in a Light Capsule located on a secret area of the first "X-Hunter" stage, behind a false wall after a long area filled with spikes. In this instance Dr. Light appears as he normally does. Once unlocked, performing the move's standard motion (down, forward, down-forward) and the shoot button with full health makes X perform a quick flying uppercut with its fist engulfed in flames, mimicking the move as performed specifically by Ken Masters. Just like before, the Shoryuken is extremelly powerful and can eliminate most bosses in one strike if hit squarely. As explained above, the Shoryuken returns in the two Xtreme games for Game Boy Color alongside the Hadouken, as a set called the "Shotokan moves" in English. Rockman 7 The instruction manual for the game's Japanese version Rockman 7 features a piece of artwork showing a futuristic city with several cars and some of the enemies from the intro stage. One of the large buildings in the background, however, features two billboards reading CAPCOM and STREET FIGHTER V'. The apostrophe in front of the V is the mathematical prime symbol used to denote a derived variable, used here as a nod to how it is used in the title of several revisions of Street Fighter II. At the time Capcom was still releasing revisions of Street Fighter II, and the actual Street Fighter V wouldn't become a reality until 21 years later. Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters there is a minor reference to Street Fighter: During Cut Man's 2nd phase of battle (when he loses half his health, but only if he's chosen as one of the later bosses), he will start performing a technique in which the background opens up as if it was being cut like paper and he hides behind it, only to appear from one of four possible spots to throw an attack. Cut Man can throw several different projectiles and even summon enemies from this point, with one possible projectile being a small, light blue statue of Akuma from Street Fighter. He throws two statues at a time, which bounce away and can damage Mega Man upon contact. Also, there are unused sprites found by datamining the game showing Mega Man performing the hand motions for the Hadouken, indicating he was at one point planned to have the fireball as part of his moveset, but the idea was scrapped for unknown reasons. Street Fighter III: New Generations There's a minor reference to the Mega Man series in Street Fighter III: New Generations, found in the background of Alex's home stage, set in USA. In the stage in question, there's a graffiti on the leftmost side wall in the background showing a kid with black sunglasses, a white shirt, blue pants and cap, and seen holding a firearm. Text next to him reads "MEGA MAN IN NEW YORK", so it is assumed the graffiti is representing Mega Man in human form despite having no resemblance to how the character usually looks. Mega Man: Battle & Chase In this Mega Man-themed racing game, there are three CPU-only racers that can appear during any race to challenge the player, known as the "Black Troops": Black Roader, Black Yellow Devil and Black Super Joe. The signal before any of these racers appears is a message stating "Here Comes a New Challenger!" before the start of a race. This is the same message which appears in the Street Fighter series whenever a 2nd player joined in to battle. Furthering the reference, there's a jingle in the OST named the same, which is a comedic rendition of the challenger jingle in Street Fighter Alpha 2. Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter There are minor references to Mega Man found in the stage Mall Mayhem from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. In said stage there are several banners hung all across the background, with one, large red banner on the right side featuring an image of Mega Man with the text "10th Anniversary Mega Man", as it was the franchise's anniversary during the game's release. Among the crowd in the background there's also a man wearing a large-headed Mega Man costume holding a wooden sign with the words "MEGA MAN" and his face on it. Another small reference is included in one of the Hyper Combos of the original Japan-only character Norimaro, Ultra Variety Private Memories: Norimaro rushes at the opponent and if it connects, he strikes them while remembering several mundane moments in his life (such as taking a bath or giving his father a massage). One of the sprites showed during the move has Norimaro dressed as Mega Man, with a Rush look-a-like to his side. Mega Man X4 The 4th main entry in the Mega Man X sub-series introduces a Maverick boss called Magma Dragoon, who features several design elements borrowed from Akuma of Street Fighter fame. Magma Dragoon is a Maverick Hunter who betrayed the group in order to force a confrontation with X and Zero, having always desired to face them in a battle to the death; this motivation runs parallel to Akuma's primary goal of facing strong opponents in duels to the death in order to prove his superiority as a warrior. Magma Dragoon's appearance includes what appears to be a collar of green beads on his neck, imitating the prayer beads Akuma is always seen wearing, and his abdomen plate has a small "Ten" kanji embedded, the same kanji strongly associated with Akuma and featured in several of his animations, most prominently appearing on his back after performing the Shun Goku Satsu. Magma Dragoon's list of moves also reference the series: * One of his moves has him throw two fireballs in sequence by cupping his hands together in the same style as the Hadouken, with Magma Dragoon yelling "Hadouken" as he does so. * Another of his moves is a rising fiery uppercut he performs while yelling "Shoryuken" as well. The charged version of X's Rising Fire as well as Zero's Ryuenjin, the moves they learn after defeating him, are also a similar rising uppercut and slash respectively. * Dragoon can also perform an angled diving kick that's similar to one of Akuma's moves, the Tenma Kuujin Kyaku. MMX4_magma_hadouken.png|Magma Dragoon performing the Hadouken MMX4_magma_shoryuken.png|Magma Dragoon performing the Shoryuken Magma Dragoon returns in a weaker form as the boss of the Tutorial/Training stage in Mega Man X5, performing the same moves but without the voiced lines. Mega Man Legends In Mega Man Legends, checking the green house at the north-east block on Downtown has MegaMan Volnutt overhear a child and his mother talking. While in Japanese the boy speaks about an original TV show called "Koutetsu Ouji" (lit. Steel Prince), the English translation has all mentions of it replaced with Street Fighter references. There are a total of five different dialogues one can trigger at different points during the game, which speak of Street Fighter as not only a video game, but having a TV show and a toy line as well. Ken Masters and his "Dragon Punch" are also referenced. ::(Woman's voice): Hurry up! We've got to evacuate! You can leave that here! ::(Boy's voice): No! I can't leave my Street Fighter dolls! Everyone'll make fun of me if I don't have them! And why can't we wait until their show's over on TV? ::(Woman's voice): What's gotten into you? They're not going to be on TV-all they're showing are emergency news reports! ::(Woman's voice): You've got to clean up your room...If you don't clean up this mess, I'll give all your toys away to the people next door! ::(Boy's voice): No! No you won't! Not my Street Fighter dolls! Just you see-they're gonna be on TV today for real! If I don't have my dolls, everyone's gonna make fun of me! ::(Woman's voice): On TV!? You should know better than that-today, they're having a special report on that blue boy! ::(Boy's voice): Go Ken! Get 'em with your Dragon Punch! Bam! Boom! ::(Woman's voice): Stop watching TV and go do your homework! ::(Boy's voice): Mom, did you know that blue fellow's called MegaMan? ::(Woman's voice): Stop playing Street Fighter and do your homework! ::(Boy's voice): No, mom, not Street Fighter! Look-he's on the news! ::(Boy's voice): That MegaMan is kind of like the people in Street Fighter, isn't he? I mean, they're all really strong, and have all kinds of powers-like MegaMan's Buster gun! ::(Woman's voice): Just make sure you don't imitate his atrocious behavior or you'll be in big trouble! Street Fighter Alpha 3 There's a minor and very hard to see reference to Mega Man in Guy's home stage. In the stage, looking closely at the background behind Andore/Hugo, the huge man in a pink leotard standing idle, one can spot a billboard sporting the Mega Man series logo and what's most likely a beverage can, indicating this billboard is advertising some sort of Mega Man-themed drink. The billboard is hard to spot as it is found very far in the background and mostly obscured by the standing Andore/Hugo. Mega Man X5 The Maverick boss character The Skiver/Spiral Pegasus from Mega Man X5 possess a move in which he flies off screen and starts performing high-speed attacks at the player from different angles. One of the attacks he can perform during this move is a high-speed rising uppercut from below, striking a pose reminiscent of the Street Fighter series' Shoryuken move. Confirming the reference, official material refers to this move of his as the "Shoryuuken". Rockman Megamix vol. 1 At a few points during the Megamix manga run, a newscaster named "Charley" and heavily resembling the Street Fighter character Charlie Nash can be spotted on TV, discussing certain events. While not directly addressed, his strong resemblance and name (which was probably slightly misromanized by the Japanese author) seems to indicate he's meant to be the actual character making a cameo appearance. There's also one instance when he can be seen accompanied by a female newscaster which resembles Chun-Li. Mega Man X8 As in previous entries, Mega Man X8 has three moves based in the classic Street Fighter moves Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, two gained by Zero (and Layer, who is gameplay-wise identical to him) and performed while equipped with the K. Knuckles and one performed by X in his Ultimate Armor: * Zero gains the "Shouryuuken" from beating Avalanche Yeti. The move itself is a spinning rising uppercut, which makes it loosely resemble Ken Masters' special move "Shinryuuken", a powerful spinning Shoryuken. It is worth noting Zero's move is ice-based in this instance, contrasting the fire-based nature the original move is usually associated with. Zero also shouts "Shoryuken" when performing it. * Zero gains the "Senpuukyaku" from Dark Mantis. This move is a forward-flying spinning pirouette kick which strongly resembles the "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku" used by Ryu, Ken and other similar characters. * X can perform a spinning uppercut while donning the Ultimate Armor, and much like Zero he also shouts "Shoryuken" during it. Mega Man X: Command Mission Mega Man X: Command Mission features another move named after Street Fighter, in this instance belonging to the secret boss Ninetails and his eight lesser clones. These enemies can perform a powerful move known as the "Annihilator Hadouken", a large beam of energy (not unlike how the move behaves in the Marvel vs. Capcom series) which strikes all party members for high damage. These enemies all merely challenge the player to a fight when confronted, except for the final Ninetails who instead proclaims his strength to be unparalleled. This could be a nod to Akuma's penchant for challenging strong warriors and for proclaiming himself invincible. Mega Man 9 During the intro sequence, Dr. Light and Mega Man observe a news report on the chaos spread by the rebelling Robot Masters, with the newscaster bearing a strong resemblance to Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. This little cameo appearance could be a nod to either her cameo in Rockman Megamix or her appearance in the Street Fighter live action movie, where she works as a reporter. Street Fighter II Turbo #9 Dr. Wily makes a cameo appearance in the UDON Street Fighter comic book series, during the 9th issue of its Turbo line. Dr. Wily appears as a Shadaloo scientist in a few panels, looking slightly younger and with brownish hair instead of gray. He is a background character and thus has no lines nor impact on the story, being there exclusively as a cameo. Mega Man Universe The cancelled game Mega Man Universe was set to include a number of guest characters from other Capcom properties, but only two such characters were confirmed before its cancellation: Ryu from Street Fighter and Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins. Ryu appeared as he usually does, drawn in the cartoony style of the game. No specific details were revealed about his gameplay style, albeit he's shown throwing a Hadouken in the reveal cinematic teaser, and performing a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku in-game at the end of the gameplay trailer. Street Fighter X Tekken This crossover fighting game between Street Fighter and Tekken features an unique version of Mega Man as a special guest character exclusive of the PlayStation 3 and Vita versions, named Mega Man in-game but otherwise known officially as "Bad Box Art Mega Man". Bad Box Art Mega Man Bad Box Art Mega Man (BBA Mega Man for short) appears as one of the game's five guest characters, together with Pac-Man, Cole McGraw, Kuro and Toro. Mega Man is based on the notoriously horrible box art from the American release of Mega Man, which has no resemblance whatsoever to the main character, appearing to be a middle-aged man in an awkward pose and wearing a yellow and blue uniform instead of Mega Man's all-blue look. In Street Fighter X Tekken, his design was retouched under the idea that he has aged ever since his picture was taken and used in the box art, resulting in an older Mega Man with a prominent belly but still wearing his (now ill-fitting) yellow and blue jumpsuit. Also, and just like the box art, "Mega Man" wields a futuristic gun he calls "Mega Buster", taking the place of Mega Man's arm cannon. Bad Box Art Mega Man features a number of moves taken straight from the classic series: * Mega Buster - BBA Mega Man shoots his gun, which can be charged for more powerful attacks. The move is based on Mega Man's classic shooting attack, with uncharged shots being yellow orbs and charged ones being larger blue proyectiles, just as how they are in the series. * Mega Uppercut - BBA Mega Man performs a rising uppercut with a lightning streak. Possibly based on the Mega Upper, a similar uppercut move used by Mega Man in the secret fighting mode from Mega Man 7 and the Marvel vs. Capcom series. * Ice Slasher - BBA Mega Man shoots a slow-moving slash projectile which freezes the enemy on hit. This is the special weapon Mega Man gains from Ice Man in the original Mega Man game. * Thunder Storm - BBA Mega Man shoots a three-way electric beam going down, front and upward. This is the special weapon Mega Man gains from Elec Man in the original Mega Man game. * Mega Cannon - Mega Man's Supert Art, a fully-charged shot of the Mega Buster. As before based on Mega Man's ability to charge his shots, first introduced in Mega Man 4. As an aside, his crouching Hard Kick is a slide kick, possibly based on Mega Man's own slide technique first debuted in Mega Man 3. Music Whenever Mega Man performs a Cross Assault, a remix of the first few seconds of the main theme from Mega Man 2 plays. Bad Box Art Mega Man can also be faced alone as a Secret Battle during Arcade Mode. Mega Man itself is no different from his playable version, but a remix of Cut Man's theme from Mega Man plays during the battle, and the boss jingle from the game is used in the Vs. screen preceding it. Other references The location in BBA Mega Man's artwork appears to be the initial area of the first Wily Stage from Mega Man 2. It also features a cameo from the Met enemy at the top right. BBA Mega Man's profile includes a nod to the Mega Man Legends sub-series: it lists Mega Man's profession as "Digger, a person who digs up relics from the past for research", the same profession MegaMan Volnutt performs in his series. The backstory and prologue also feature a bossy Roll as his sidekick, with an original design showing her as an older woman. In the stage "Urban War Zone", there are a number of posters in the background, including one featuring the key artwork of Mega Man 9, created as a parody of the hardcore western cover artworks used in the 80s' and 90s'. The poster can be seen on the front of a ruined building (possibly a theater) at the right side of the stage, next to a similar poster for Capcom's Commando series. Street Fighter X Mega Man Initially a fan game crossing over both franchise, the developer approached Capcom with a work-in-progress version and the company decided to officially support and release it as celebration of both series' 30th anniversary. The resulting game pits Mega Man against 12 Street Fighter characters in a side-scroller styled after classic Mega Man's 8-bit roots, with boss battles skewing closer to Street Fighter's fighting game format, with each Street Fighter using a number of special moves and having an "Ultra Combo Gauge" which fills up and allows them to perform a powerful "Ultra Combo". Aesthetics-wise, the game takes elements from the Street Fighter IV subseries, specially notable in the "Vs." screen preceding each stage and the "Perfect" which appears when either the player or CPU wins without taking damage. The standard format followed in most games in the classic and Mega Man X series is used here as well, with Mega Man being able to choose from any of the eight initial Street Fighters to defeat before going into a set of final stages, with the second-to-last room having eight teleportation devices leading into rematches with the original eight warriors. Mega Man gains a Special Weapon from each one of the eight bosses, each of which being the specific weakness of another boss(es). Street Fighters The eight initial bosses include 4 characters from Street Fighter II (Ryu, Chun-Li, Dhalsim, Blanka), 2 from the Alpha subseries (Rose, Rolento), 1 from Street Fighter III (Urien) and one from Street Fighter IV (Crimson Viper). All characters perform around 6-8 Special Moves during battle, usually moving back and forth and constantly switching from one move to another. Most of the movelists are based off their Street Fighter IV versions, and includes most of each character's most iconic moves such as the Hadouken for Ryu, Kikouken and Spinning Bird Kick for Chun-li, Dhalsim's Yoga Fire/Flame, Blanka's cannon ball rolls and electricity, etc. Music, on the other hand, are remixed from the character's themes on their debut appearances in the style of 8-bit Mega Man themes. Final Stages Upon beating all eight characters, Mega Man proceeds to the final 3 stages where he faces against M.Bison and his two henchmen, Balrog and Vega. Before facing Bison stands the boss rematch room as stated before. As these characters function as the equivalent of what's known in the Mega Man fandom as "fortress bosses", they don't provide a weapon upon defeat. Upon beating M.Bison, a short ending sequence plays showing Ryu and Mega Man walking toward the horizon as the sun sets, in an identical way Ryu does in his ending from Street Fighter II. Akuma Meeting certain requirements (getting four perfects against bosses without losing continues) allows the player to fight Akuma as a hidden boss battle. If successful, Akuma will appear when Bison is near defeat and eliminate him, mimicking how he appears in his debut secret boss battle in Super Street Fighter II Turbo by killing Bison before the battle began. Once initiated, Mega Man falls into an unique boss room based on Akuma's home stage, "Gokuento Island", from Street Fighter Alpha 2. Akuma fights like a powered-up Ryu, employing his entire classic arsenal during the boss battle. He moves from left to right as he uses the Gou Hadouken, Shakunetsu Hadouken and the Zankuu Hadouken, as well as the Messatsu Gou Shoryu, Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku and the Misogi (a special originated in Capcom vs. SNK 2). His Ultra Combo is the "Shin Shun Goku Satsu", which lets Akuma kill Mega Man regardless of health left if it connects. Beating Akuma makes no change to the ending. Other references There are two hidden special moves one can unlock through a code. The first is known as the "Original Hadouken", and lets Mega Man shoot Hadoukens the standard way, by cuping his hands together and pushing them forward. The second is the "Seiei Enbu", one of the moves used by Yang from Street Fighter III, which lets Mega Man create a double of himself that mimics his every move. Yang was intended to be one of the original eight bosses, but he was cut and his finished weapon was left in the game as an easter egg. Street Fighter X Mega Man V2 A free update for the game, Version 2 of Street Fighter X Mega Man saw the addition of a 2nd hidden character to fight against, Street Fighter veteran Sagat. Sagat can be faced by getting 4 Perfects during the rematch stages, and doing so correctly makes rain to start on Bison's stage. Sagat is faced before Bison as the 2nd-to-last boss. Sagat fights using his iconic projectile move "Tiger Shot", throwing fireballs at different speeds and heights. He can also shoot a larger fireballs ("Tiger Cannon") and perform dashing attacks "Tiger Knee" and the rising "Tiger Uppercut", as well as combine both into a stronger move known as "Tiger Genocide". His Ultra Combo is the "Tiger Destruction", a stronger version of the Tiger Genocide. Street Fighter × All Capcom Mega Man was one of the 24 series chosen to represent Capcom's 30 years of history in the RPG/fighting card game Street Fighter × All Capcom. One of the series with the most amount of cards, 37 different Mega Man characters are represented in a total of 69 playable character cards, with several of them receiving up to 4 different cards. Alltogether these characters are taken from the "classic" series, Mega Man X series and Mega Man Legends series; plus Zero also appearing with his look from the Mega Man Zero series, for a total of 4 subseries represented. A breakdown of character representation includes: * Mega Man (classic) series ** Mega Man (represented in 3 cards) ** Roll (represented in 4 cards. She appears in her classic one-piece red dress from the first to seventh Mega Man games, with two cards showing her in her "Alley Cat Roll" and "Roll Claus" costumes from Mega Man Powered Up.) ** Proto Man (represented in 4 cards) ** Rush (represented in 3 cards, one under his Rush Coil utility) ** Dr. Light ** Dr. Wily (represented in 2 cards, one of which has him piloting the Wily Capsule from Mega Man 7) ** Bass (represented in 4 cards) ** All six original Robot Masters (Guts Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man, Ice Man) ** All eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 (Metal Man, Bubble Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Quick Man, Wood Man, Heat Man, Air Man. Air Man is represented in 3 cards) * Mega Man X series ** Mega Man X (represented in 3 cards, in one wearing the armor from the first Mega Man X) ** Zero (represented in 6 cards, 3 in his X series appearance and 3 in his Zero series appearance) ** Vile (represented in 3 cards) ** Sigma (represented in 3 cards) ** Flame Mammoth, Sting Chameleon and Storm Eagle from Mega Man X ** Flame Stag from Mega Man X2 ** Gravity Beetle from Mega Man X3 ** Magma Dragoon from Mega Man X4 * Mega Man Legends series ** MegaMan Volnutt (represented in 3 cards) ** Tron Bonne (represented in 3 cards) ** Servbot (represented in 3 cards) ** Denise ** Birdbot A number of these cards also feature alternate colors, some of which represent palettes certain characters gain from specific weapons they get in their origin games. Besides characters, the game's training/story mode "Street Fight" included three locations from the series: Cut Man's stage from Mega Man, Metal Man's stage from Mega Man 2 and Armored Armadillo's stage from Mega Man X. There's also another stage which may be based on the Highway intro stage from X1 as well. The mode featured several minor enemies such as the Big Eye, Batton, Met, Elec'n, Sniper Joe, Hammer Joe and Kaminari Goro. Some music themes from the series are also featured in this mode, in both original and arrange versions. Themes included the Opening Stage from Mega Man X and the first Wily Stage from Mega Man 2. Sfxac_rockman_art_1.png|Mega Man in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_roll_art_1.png|Roll in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_blues_art_1.png|Proto Man in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_wily_art_1.png|Dr. Wily in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_x_art_1.png|Mega Man X in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_zero_art_2.png|Zero (X series looks) in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_sigma_art_1.png|Sigma in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_zero_art_3.png|Zero (Zero series looks) in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_rockvolnutt_art1.png|MegaMan Volnutt in Street Fighter × All Capcom SFxAC_Sniper_Joe.png|Cut Man's stage in Street Fight mode, alongside the Sniper Joe enemy SFxAC_Mettool.png|Mettool enemy in Street Fight mode SFxAC_Big_Eye.png|Metal Man's stage in Street Fight mode, alongside the Big Eye enemy Xsfac_cut_man_stage.png|Cut Man Stage artwork Xsfac_metal_man_stage.png|Metal Man Stage artwork Xsfac_gallery_stage.png|Armored Armadillo's stage artwork Mega Man #51 Mega Man #51 is the 8th part of the Archie crossover Worlds Unite between their Sonic and Mega Man comic series, which features a number of franchises from Sega and Capcom joining the casts of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Boom, Mega Man and Mega Man X in a multiversal crisis headed by Mega Man X's arch-nemesis Sigma. This issue, titled Holes in Reality, marks the formal introduction of the Street Fighter universe into the story, the first of the alternate universes to join the battle, albeit Chun-Li herself made a brief, obscured cameo in Archie Sonic the Hedgehog #274, the previous chapter in the crossover released on July 8th. The Street Fighter characters featured are Ryu, Chun-Li, Ken Masters and Guile, recruited from their own world by Sticks the Badger in order to serve as reinforcements against Sigma-1's growing army. The four world warriors use their signature moves to eliminate four of Sigma's Mavericks, and join in the battle to stop his plan of merging all of reality. Later, while the heroes stop Magma Dragoon from installing an Unity Engine in the Street Fighter world, M. Bison makes an appearance as he thwarts Blizzard Buffallo from doing the same, and joins the conflict after learning of Sigma's plans from the Maverick, accompanied by his two subordinates Balrog and Vega. Street Fighter characters would be featured in all issues of the crossover following this chapter. Street Fighter Battle Combination The Mega Man series appears as the fourth and final collaboration event between the mobile card game Street Fighter Battle Combination and other Capcom series. The collaboration in question featured three characters from the overall series, two from the "classic" Mega Man series and one from the Zero sub-series, all in special cards together with a Street Fighter character. As cards in this game represent the actual characters while they engage in battle, this is considered a type 1 link. The three cards in question are: Collabo_04_01.jpg|"Everyone's Hero - Rockman x Rose" Collabo_04_02.jpg|"Legendary Crimson Reploid - Zero x Ken" Collabo_04_03.jpg|"Solitary Hero - Blues x Balrog" These collaboration events were available only for a limited time: the Mega Man/Rockman card was available from September 25 to October 20, the Zero card from October 6 to November 3 and the Proto Man/Blues card from October 20 to November 17; although the collaboration became available a few more times at later dates. Street Fighter V Color 2 of Karin Kanzuki's Story Costume in Street Fighter V changes her black dress and shoes into red and her purple hair bow into bright green, which combined with this costume being a one-piece long dress and the similar shoes makes Karin strongly resemble Roll's classic appearance. While the reference is not actually confirmed, the resemblance between this costume and Roll's seems to be entirely intentional. Ibuki's Color 15 in her Story Costume is similar to this one, but the website commentary states it is a match for Karin's costume color instead. Rockman Classics Collection Original Notebook The Rockman Classics Collection Original Notebook is a special pocket planner included in the "Limited Edition" of the physical Nintendo 3DS version of Rockman Classics Collection (what's known as the Mega Man Legacy Collection in English). This notebook includes plenty of information such as trivia, concept art, development secrets and a mini calendar for 2016-2017. It also comes with a set of 52 notes called Dr. Right's Research Journal, which provides a detailed look at Dr. Light's research and events happening before and after the first Mega Man. One of Light's notes (marked August 16) has him claiming that nothing beats fighting games when taking a break, and that Roll snickered at him when he told her he wanted to master the Hadouken and Shoryuken someday. Street Fighter is referenced through its two most iconic moves, indicating Dr. Light is a fan of the video game series, and may even be taken as a nod to the Hadouken and Shoryuken upgrades from Mega Man X1 and X2, perhaps indicating Light will in fact someday fulfill his desire. Street Fighter V Patch ver.1.04 During the game's cinematic story mode "A Shadow Falls", Sean Matsuda can be seen playing with a handheld system, revealed in the official site to be an original system known as the "CPSP", a nod to Capcom's old "CP-System" Arcade boards. In this scene, the sounds coming from Sean's handheld are taken from the original Mega Man 2: one can briefly hear Quick Man's stage music and Mega Man's defeat sound. According to official art, the handheld also sports the key artwork for Mega Man: The Power Battle on its back (albeit this is not visible during the cinematics in-game) and the front screen shows a still of the game in play, indicating Sean may be playing a portable version of this game during A Shadow Falls despite the sounds used being from an entirely different game. Shadaloo Combat Research Institute The "Shadaloo Combat Research Institute" (Shadaloo C.R.I. for short) is a section within the Capcom Fighters Network website which is dedicated to providing official profiles for a large variety of characters in the Street Fighter universe. According to Shadow Lady's profile in the site, the large drills used in her "Miracle Drill" move are made of a material called "L. Ceramical Titanium", a material that was established very early in the Mega Man series as an alloy created by Dr. Light which forms part of Mega Man's armor and certain Robot Masters' weapons. The original material is named just "Ceramical Titanium" however, which seems to indicate this version is a derivative, or perhaps a prototype, of the one in Mega Man. Ceramical Titanium is referenced a second time in the profile for Mecha ZangieF, published January 28, 2017: the text states L. Ceramical Titanium to be the main component of the robot's metallic body. It is worth noting that the English translation of both entries render the name "L-Ceramic titanium", while the Mega Man series officially localized it as "Ceratanium" instead. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Airman Air Man (written Airman here), one of the eight Robot Masters featured in Mega Man 2, appears as the 11th crossover costume for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. A costume worn by Rashid specifically due to his ability to throw wind tornados in a way similar to Air Man's own weapon (the Air Shooter), it recreates the robot's look as a cosplay costume. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from August 3 to August 10, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Air Man's hand. * Challenge 2 went from August 9 to August 16, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Air Man's booster. * Challenge 3 went from August 17 to August 23, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Air Man's fan. * Challenge 4 went from August 23 to August 30, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Air Man's torso. SFV_rashid_airman.jpg|Rashid's Airman costume Running parallel during the whole challenge is a second set of challenge events which rewards players with the music theme from Air Man's stage as a custom BGM, one for the original 8-bit version and another for a remixed version taken from the PlayStation port (although it was originally from Mega Man: The Power Fighters). These challenge ran from August 10 to August 30. The Air Man costume was later made available in the "Rashid Costume Bundle" and (alongside the music themes) the "Mega Man Costume Bundle", both released August 2019. Both items were later included with all other costumes and music in Street Fighter V: Champion Edition. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition patch Ver.03.080 One of the many items one can obtain to customize the new Dojo stage in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition is a stack of E Tanks, the recovery item from the classic Mega Man series. The item is known as "E Tank Tower" and, like all other Dojo custom items, has no functionality and is merely a decorative element to be placed in the stage's background. Like all items in this mode, it can be unlocked through the "Fighting Chance" mode. in a newly added section called "Dojo Fortune". Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Gutsman Guts Man (or Gutsman here), one of the six original Robot Masters, appears as the 18th crossover costume for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. Featured as a costume for the boxer Balrog, this cosplay costume is a perfect replica of the robot's standard appearance. Performing the Easter Egg code (hold LP+MP+HP+LK and up during the loading screen) before a battle adds a little Met to the costume's shoulder, standing unmoving in place. The Met (also known as Mettaur, Metall or Metool) is a recurring enemy that has went on to become an iconic element of the series as well as its mascot. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from February 14 to February 21, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Guts Man's boots. * Challenge 2 went from February 21 to February 28, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Guts Man's arms. * Challenge 3 went from February 28 to March 7, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Guts Man's armor/torso. * Challenge 4 went from March 7 to March 14, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Guts Man's head. SFV_balrog_gutsman.png|Balrog's Gutsman costume SFV_balrog_gutsman_code.png|Balrog's Easter Egg code: a Met added to his shoulder Running parallel during the whole challenge is a second set of challenge events which rewards players with the music theme from Guts Man's stage as a custom BGM, one for the original 8-bit version and another for its remix from the PlayStation port (which, once again, was first heard in Mega Man: The Power Fighters). These challenge ran from February 14 to March 14. The Guts Man costume and music themes were added to the "Mega Man Costume Bundle" released August 2019. Everything was later included with all other costumes and music in Street Fighter V: Champion Edition. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Patch ver.04.021 Two new crossover costumes became available as paid DLC for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition at the tail end of February 2019. This includes a Mega Man costume for Ryu, putting the world warrior in a cosplay costume resembling the classic version of the character; and a costume of Roll Caskett from Mega Man Legends to be worn by Sakura. As before, these are cosplay costumes being used by the characters in question, and not the actual characters. The Mega Man costume was included in the "Ryu Costume Bundle" and the two costumes were also added to the "Mega Man Costume Bundle", both released in August 2019. The two costumes were later included with all other costumes in Street Fighter V: Champion Edition. SFV_Megaman_ryu_costume.png|Ryu's Mega Man costume SFV_Roll_sakura_costume.png|Sakura's Roll Caskett costume As stated by the Shadaloo grunt commentary in the official website, the 9 alternative colors for Ryu's Mega Man costume are based on the palettes of Mega Man's weapons, seemingly from the first three games in the series. Although the commentary only identifies one color (Color 10 - Shadow Blade), the other colors can be easily identified: Color 02 - Super Arm, Color 03 - Air Shooter; Color 04 - Hyper Bomb, Color 05 - Rolling Cutter, Color 06 - Fire Storm, Color 08 - Quick Boomerang, Color 09 - Thunder Beam. Color 07 appears to be the odd one out, as instead of a weapon it seems to be based on the parody version of Mega Man known as Bad Box Art Mega Man. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Mega Man Costume Bundle The "Mega Man Costume Bundle" DLC includes all four Mega Man costumes discussed above and all music themes offered during the Extra Battles challenges as well. It also adds another Mega Man music BGM to the list: the "Title Theme" from Mega Man 2, in both original 8-bit and remixed version. License Category:Summary links Category:Direct links Category:Type 1 links Category:Links